Divino renacimiento
by Mishima Yukio
Summary: Dominik tiene otra oportunidad gracias a una voz misteriosa, pero todo tiene un precio ¿cuál será el suyo? ¿quién es el chico que entra en su nueva vida? Un chico que besará sus cicatrices con adoración. Los invito cordialmente a leer. OC x Dominik, Aleks x Dominik.
1. Chapter 1

Dominik no me pertenece. Sólo la trama es mía c: y el personaje sorpresa, ese también es mío.

No se gana nada con este escrito, bueno un reciclaje cultural. Gracias por leerme, espero les guste.

Divino renacimiento.

"Estás muerto ¿Te gustaría otra oportunidad?" Le pregunto una voz, era un susurro lejano, frío, tenebroso e hiriente. En medio de la obscuridad recordaba gritar y suplicar, sentía un profundo vacío que lo llenaba de paz y tranquilidad. "¿Quieres vivir, Dominik? ¿Quieres otra oportunidad?" La esperanza comenzaba a embargarlo, quería vivir, un mundo que nunca debió abandonar. Dominik respondió sin emoción, frío, calculador y tal vez feliz "sí". No alcanzo a escuchar el precio, ahora regresaba como en caída libre, de forma vertiginosa y acelerada.

Las imágenes después de la caída el sonido repetitivo de una sirena laceraba sus oídos, voces inconexas lo rodeaban, confusas y diversas, lo llamaban: "Llegaremos a tiempo", "no te rindas chico", "¿Qué clase de pastillas tomó?", "Descarga", "Atrás. De nuevo" todo pasaba demasiado rápido, las imágenes daban vueltas difuminándose. Dominik vuelve a sentir el frío, el calor, el dolor. Regreso a un mundo sólido, lleno de sonido y color; no quiere irse todavía, pero es inevitable y cierra los ojos. De nuevo la obscuridad absoluta, está y no está, se desvanece en la permanencia del mundo. Despertó en una habitación blanca y escucho murmullos a lo lejos de voces familiares y desconocidas.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— la voz aterciopelada de una mujer, suave y cariñosa como una caricia. — ¿Sabes dónde estás, Dominik?

Negó con el cabeza, confundido y con apenas una mirada a la chica lo supo, era otra oportunidad. Podía vivir, no estaba muerto y aun así una angustia le invadía el pecho, el recuerdo de haber besado a Sylvia lo llenaba de incertidumbre. Tal vez en un rincón de su cabeza sabía que el encuentro con ese amor siempre fue imposible. Una vieja conocida se acercó con cautela.

—Dominik… Nos diste un susto de muerte— su madre lloraba mientras se acercaba a su lecho y él no sabía cómo reaccionar, era como ser un niño de nuevo, tenía miedo de hablar y arruinar las cosas. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Qué pasó, mamá? Me duele el cuerpo— se sentía incapaz de preguntar nada más.

—Intentaste suicidarte— era la voz de un hombre desconocido, totalmente profesional. — Dominik necesita ayuda, por lo que veo en su historial es el segundo intento de suicidio. — un silencio pesado, un suave sollozo.

—Lo sabemos ¿Qué sugiere?— la voz de su madre era apenas reconocible.

—Una clínica. Tengo el nombre de una que le ayudaría mucho. Es por su bien. —contesto el doctor.

—Gracias— hablo su padre. Un gesto más de cortesía que de verdadera gratitud. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir un poco más.

El peso de su madre alejándose de su lado, los murmullos de sus padres en una discusión demasiado obvia y ruidosa para mantenerse en letargo. Dominik abrió los ojos y los poso en su madre que peleaba por su bienestar.

—Es lo mejor para él— refutaba— no voy a dejar morir a mi hijo.

—Nuestro hijo… tal vez con…

—¡No! Deja de negar lo que está enfrente de ti. Estuvo mucho más cerca esta vez ¿la próxima lo logrará? No estoy dispuesta a perderlo… ni por ti ni por nadie. Ira a esa clínica y ni una palabra más. — era el ultimátum de una madre al borde de la desesperación, en la esquina de la locura y el dolor previos de una pérdida total.

Ambos miraron con verdadera congoja la dulce sonrisa de su hijo. Amor, era amado por sus padres sin duda. No era momento de morir. Su madre se acercó de nuevo, tomo su mano derecha y la beso con adoración, comenzó de nuevo a llorar; Dominik volvía a sentir en la piel lo que era la humedad cálida de una lágrima que se seca al contacto con el tiempo y el exterior.

—Todo está bien—dijo su madre abrazándolo.

—Lo siento… tanto… perdón —apenas podía articular entre sollozos, no recordaba cuando comenzó a sentir la necesidad de liberar su arrepentimiento de haber muerto en verdad.

—Ahora estarás bien. Tenemos que hablar— no podía evadirlo, su padre tenía razón: había una necesidad profunda de hablar— iras a una clínica donde recibirás ayuda.

—Está bien. No volveré a intentarlo, pero tal vez de verdad necesito ayuda. Perdón que los haya preocupado… yo… — su madre beso su frente en un suave gesto de amor.

Los días postrado en la cama con el cuerpo doliente pasaban con una velocidad parsimoniosa; toda la mañana convencía a sus padres de ir a trabajar y atender sus deberes hasta que accedían de mal modo. Así se quedaba solo con sus pensamientos, con el vacío que le pesaba en el pecho…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: El personaje de Dominik no me pertenece, pero Dante sí :p ¿más que obvio? Espero que les guste esta humilde historia, espero puedan seguirme en las locuras que habrá en la historia.

Aún no llega el lemon u.u espero tengan paciencia y siento mucho que sea un capítulo tan descriptivo.

Capitulo II

Dominik miraba por la ventana de la clínica con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, con el cuerpo recuperado la soledad lo asediaba, el vacío se expandía de manera alarmante y dolorosa, tocaba sus labios mientras pensaba en Sylvia y el tono de su voz; la encontraba en cada paso que daba, fue su ancla al mundo, una esperanza… ¿Por qué quería vivir? ¿Por qué no se quedó dónde estaba? La única respuesta que encontraba era su amor por ella. Se suele decir que al morir pasa toda tu vida frente a tus ojos, la imagen de su amor lo hacía pensar que ella fue su vida.

—Es hora de su terapia, joven Dominik— le dijo una joven enfermera de cálida mirada y voz un tanto aguda.

—Gracias— le sonrió con la cordialidad propia de su educación.

Había dos maneras lidiar con la situación de la clínica, una era llenar de antidepresivos su cuerpo y la otra tener una terapia con un psicólogo. Dominik sólo tenía que hablar con él, nada complicado: hablar de Sylvia, su bisexualidad y las razones de querer morir, nunca las pensó y ahora se veía en la necesidad de dar un discurso completo de ellas. Pero todavía quedaría un secreto, bien guardado por siempre en los rincones de su psique y ese era el haber estado muerto de verdad, no unos segundos sino unos eternos días.

Después de una larga conversación donde se puso una máscara sintió una ansiedad dolorosa, quería hablar con ella, la necesitaba y repetía su nombre en lo profundo de su alma, invocándola. Ella nunca aparecería. Lloraba sin consuelo alguno en su habitación, estaba aislado sin celular, sin computadora, sin Internet. Debía resistir, lo sabía, aunque sufriera por no tener contacto con el mundo que conocía.

El manto de la noche lo cubría todo y daba la oportunidad perfecta para romper un par de reglas, Dominik recordó que el lugar estaba en proceso de actualización, creaba una base de datos con los expedientes de los pacientes, por deducción obvia había una computadora y con suerte una conexión a la red. Se deslizo por los pasillos con cautela con la compañía de la obscuridad profunda que ayudaba a su anonimato, ¿Dónde estaban los archivos? Tenía que llegar al lugar más recóndito de ese gran castillo de locura. Después de horas donde sus pasos eran guiados por una sensación familiar llego a su objetivo. Detrás de una puerta se encontraba una computadora encendida, a un lado una taza de café casi frío.

"Muy pronto te veré, mi amor. Sylvia. Ya quiero escucharte" pensaba mientras se acercaba con la respiración entre cortada, una vez sentado tecleo en el buscador la página y allí estaba lo que tanto ansiaba. Dominik no dejaba de pensar en las miles de reacciones de parte de ella, ¿Querría que estuvieran juntos de nuevo?... ¿Qué pasa cuando el vacío que dejas lo llena otra persona? Un nuevo miembro del Suicide Room habría llegado para ocupar su lugar en más de un sentido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Escucho la voz de un hombre en la puerta, se giró con lentitud y lo vio con algunas carpetas bajo el brazo. Se notaba tranquilo.

—Yo… quería… Por favor necesito usar la computadora— dijo Dominik conteniendo el aliento, todo su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía con certeza si por la presencia de aquel hombre o por miedo a ser delatado. El poder que aquel hombre podía ejercer sobre él le aterraba.

—No deberías estar aquí— se acercó con cautela y Dominik dejo escapar una lágrima acompañada de un suspiro, cerro la pestaña en la pantalla con rapidez antes que el hombre llegará a su lado depositando las carpetas sobre la mesa— tranquilo, chico. No diré nada de este incidente, pero regresa a tu habitación. Es contra las reglas.

Era una orden tan clara que Dominik no dudo en acatarla. La espera de volver a escuchar su voz era un martirio que era capaz de llenar el vacío de haber abandonado por completo ese mundo, ahora sufría, sentía algo aparte de la nada invadirlo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto el hombre mientras sonreía con dulzura, Dominik lo miraba con miedo, no sabía si responder. Con lentitud se levantó sin perder de vista los movimientos de la figura frente a él.— Vamos, no te haré nada y tampoco es para delatarte. Soy Dante.

—Dominik… — sintió que un peso era quitado de su espalda. Saboreo el nombre en su mente. Un amigo, eso era lo que necesitaba y lo había encontrado. Tenía la oportunidad de volver al mundo donde se sintió existir.

—Buenas noches, Dominik— se sentó y regreso a su labor.

—Buenas noches— dulce, la sensación era dulce y cálida. Sentía curiosidad y al mismo tiempo miedo. Tenía que arriesgarse, podría ser la única manera de llegar hasta ella. Ahora el vacío era sustituido con la esperanza, pero ¿de qué? Lo que antes era claro quedaba difuminado en alguien que debe aprender a volver a sentir.

Cualquier sugerencia, queja o crítica es bien recibida. Gracias por leerme.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos lo que aún tienen la esperanza que siga escribiendo. He vuelto. Estuve a nada de abandonar el proyecto. De eliminarlo de la vida por siempre, pero recordé el último review y me esforcé en esto.

Esto se lo dedico a esas personas que aún creen que seguiré y lo haré. Un cálido saludo y claro... disculpen la tardanza, pero sufro crisis existenciales como todos u-u no es excusa, pueden insultarme si gustan en un review XD ok ya estuvo. A leer

Disclaimer: Dominik no es mío, ojala lo fuera XD ok ya.

* * *

Capítulo III

Despertó con la luz tenue del amanecer, sostenía el brazo donde quedaron las primeras cicatrices de su desprecio por la vida ¿su desprecio? ¿En qué momento dejo de abrir los ojos al mundo y cerrar su corazón? ¿En qué momento murió su esperanza y volvió a nacer? Dominik se hundió de nuevo en la oscuridad para respirar de forma pausada y por un momento se imaginó en su propio ataúd, en su letargo eterno; por primera vez se lloró a sí mismo por su propia muerte. Se pensó de nuevo quieto, rodeado de nada y tuvo miedo. Hizo muchas cosas y otras tantas no, pudo perderse demasiadas experiencias.

—No tengas miedo, Dominik. Estás de nuevo aquí ¿no?— era la primera vez que se preguntó si el estar allí, si respirar y sentir no eran un sueño, un eterno sueño de muerte "¡No!" se gritó, no era posible estar muerto y no tener la ilusión de Sylvia a su lado ¿verdad?

La angustia no es la mejor manera de vivir una segunda oportunidad, sentir que estás en un lugar que tal vez es una mentira se vuelve tan doloroso que se desea la extinción total: física, mental y espiritualmente. ¿Dónde había quedado la esperanza de ayer? ¿A dónde fue su seguridad y las ganas de seguir adelante? Sylvia debía volver a formar parte de su mundo para sentirlo real, palpable. Todo comenzaba a carecer de sentido sin ella. Aspiro profundo, trato de calmarse para comenzar un nuevo día sin sentirse vacío en ese lugar.

Se encontraba de nuevo sin café, ya era un hecho su adicción a esa sustancia revitalizadora. Los últimos días habían sido de ocho horas de trabajo con pequeños descansos para llenar de nuevo su sistema de la tan preciada cafeína. Necesitaba agua y algo sólido; se despegó de la computadora y se dirigió a la cafetería de la institución, pensaba que el clima era agradable así que un paseo tampoco le haría mal.

Después de conseguir una comida poco apetitosa, con la botella de agua en la mano se dispuso a estirar sus piernas entumidas; demasiado sedentarismo dañaría su organismo.

Los amplios jardines del hospital estaban bien cuidados, olía a hierba fresca, flores, a sol y vida; los árboles frondosos, verde por todas partes, casi no parecía una institución mental, pero su condición era delatada por los pacientes que vagan sin rumbo con la constante preocupación en el rostro. Dante vio a lo lejos una figura conocida con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados; parecía tener el miedo aunado a la ira, demasiado de ambas cosas. Se acercó con cautela hasta quedar frente a él y sonrió.

—Hola—hizo un gesto como si recordará— Dominik ¿cierto?— se miraron por largos momentos. Dominik contuvo el aliento.

—Sí… —tardo en decir y bajo la mirada ¿él era real?—Dante ¿no?—No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera. Necesitaba que lo contactará con Sylvia.

—Deberías alejarte de páginas como la que pensabas visitar anoche. —dio un sorbo al agua mientras veía las cicatrices que Dominik acariciaba. Parecía leerle los pensamientos. Con el rostro avergonzado las cubrió con la manga de la única prenda traída de casa.

—Ya tengo un terapeuta. Gracias. —Desvió la mirada, agrego para sí mismo "además ¿qué más da? Tal vez no estoy vivo de verdad, estoy muerto y soñando que vivo."

—No tengas miedo… Y te aseguro que estás vivo. ¿Puedes sentir el calor del sol, el sabor insípido de la comida de este lugar —rio un poco—, oler las flores y claro el dolor? De cualquier clase. Dominik, estás vivo— toco el dorso de su mano— si tienes dudas llora. Y te darás cuenta que las lágrimas tienen un sabor y una temperatura.

Cuando Dante toco a Dominik muchos recuerdos lo golpearon como una tormenta, no distinguía si su corazón se aceleraba de pánico o de emoción. Quería correr, huir tan lejos de todo y de todos; pero entonces lo escucho y la tranquilidad lo invadió, como si en los ojos de ese hombre coexistieran las respuestas que buscaba se esfumo el miedo de la inexistencia y quedo de nuevo una luz que iluminaba el túnel donde se sentía atrapado.

—Gracias— dijo en un susurro y no dudo en asir la mano ajena para que no se alejara. Se sonrieron cómplices de un secreto. Un silencio cómodo se hizo presente, por un momento la música de fondo fue la briza que mecía el follaje de los árboles.

—Pero para asegurarme que no entres… —dijo Dante serio— tendré que destruir esa página.

—¡No!— grito Dominik tomando a Dante con ambas manos— por favor… ayuda a muchos… a sentirse menos solos…

Dante se quedó callado, cerró los ojos, dio un suspiro profundo y un recuerdo oscuro apareció, imágenes sin sentido. Triste destino el de los seres humanos, son capaces de creer en algo aunque eso los lleve a un camino cuyo retorno ya no es posible; dejan atrás todo lo que les es ofrecido por una tranquilidad hueca y solitaria.

* * *

Cualquier crítica, comentario u opinión pueden dejarla con confianza.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente hermosa que sigue esta historia. Bueno este capítulo es bastante más corto que los anteriores ¿o tal vez no? o.O la verdad nunca me fijo. En fin... quiero agradecer a quien me ha dejado su comentario. Mañana habrá otro capítulo un poco más largo que espero que disfruten :3

Awwwww! Al fin un acercamiento de mi Dante y Dominik.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, yo solo hago la historia. Espero que la disfruten. Lean y sean felices.

* * *

Capítulo IV

Dante se alejó de aquel chico de mirada pérdida, parecía totalmente confundido y tenía miedo de que se alojara en aquellas ideas de abandonar el mundo por el que tanto suplicó. Dominik lo siguió sin mucho éxito, el otro escucho los pasos que se acercaban, el esfuerzo al respirar y decidió esperarlo; le sonrió y le ofreció el agua que quedaba en la botella, su cuerpo se debilitaba, tal vez sus pensamientos transmitían la cuota a su cuerpo.

—Deberías hacer más ejercicio— Dante lo miro atento.

—Antes practicaba judo. No entiendo que me pasa, me siento demasiado cansado—Dominik tenía la visión borrosa, sentía que podía desmayarse.

—Debe ser la medicación, deberías evitarla si es posible ¿Cómo te hacen sentir?

—Pues…— se desvaneció antes de terminar la frase. La oscuridad lo rodeo.

Dante sostuvo a Dominik antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, poso una rodilla en el piso sosteniéndose; tantas preguntas se aglomeraban en su cabeza. Sujetaba con fuerza el cuerpo relajado de un chico suicida que no estaba seguro si seguía con vida. Desde su llegada a la clínica veía la misma mirada en los otros pacientes, las drogas los mantenían a salvo de esas ideas, en un estado de relajación absoluta; pero parecía que a Dominik no lo ayudaban mucho, sino que lo consumían. Eran los recuerdos, las mismas drogas que utilizó para extinguirse una vez, ahora se suponía que lo ayudarían a "ser feliz". Dante aparto el cabello de la frente de Dominik con un movimiento delicado.

—¡Hey! Despierta… vive— beso su frente con devoción. La calidez de su piel era sublime.

En la inconsciencia Dominik escucho una voz que lo llamaba, un aroma agradable lo envolvía, estaba a salvo. No le importaba estar vivo o muerto sólo quería quedarse en ese lugar. Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el color del cielo atrapado en la profunda mirada de Dante ¿cómo reaccionar ahora? ¿Caería de nuevo? ¿debía apartarse?

—Lo siento… parece que…—Dominik trato de articular aun mareado.

—No importa ¿te saltaste alguna comida?— Dominik negó, pero en un momento lo pensó mejor y recordó que no tocó el desayuno. La culpa se dibujó en su rostro— Debes alimentarte.

—Sí— Dante lo ayudo a ponerse de pie con cuidado— Estaba un poco distraído.

—No es solo un "poco" si olvidas comer— lo miro con severidad y Dominik se encogió avergonzado— Ve a comer. Aunque aquí la comida no sea buena, tendrás energía.

Dante retomó su camino a su lugar temporal de trabajo.

—¡Espera!—Grito Dominik al recordar porqué lo había seguido.

—Dime

—Por favor… No destruyas la página. Sé que tal vez no sea el más indicado para decirlo, pero ayuda a las personas.

—¿Cómo te ayudo a ti, Dominik?— Pregunto Dante regresando sobre sus pasos— Dime— lo tomo de los hombros — ¿En qué te ayudó?

—Me sentí… menos solo. Allí conocí el amor. — Dominik no sabía cómo enfrentar la mirada del hombre que lo sujetaba.

Decepcionado Dante se alejó sin decir nada. Amor… que concepto tan raro, ¿de qué estaba compuesto? ¿Por qué los seres humanos lo anhelaban tanto? Todo un misterio. Se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en Dominik inconsciente en sus brazos, su respiración pausada; parecía un ser fuera de este mundo y tal vez lo era. Demasiado hermoso y tal vez demasiado angustiado para su corta edad. Él era especial de todas las formas imaginables. Probablemente allí radicaba el amor, en que una persona fuese especial para otra sin explicación.

Demasiadas cavilaciones lo llevaron a pensar de nuevo en la página que Dominik tanto defendía, no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero tenía la seguridad que las últimas palabras del chico se relacionaban con sus motivos. Obtendría información, reviso el expediente clínico, las diferentes sesiones que había tenido y las notas del psicólogo del medicamento y una extra que decía: Sylvia, administradora de _Suicide room_ se recomienda que se mantenga aislado de ella"

Un avatar de cabello rosa interrogaba al nuevo llamado Romeo. Noto a su lado a otro chico que la sostenía de la mano. En su silla cerro los ojos, dio un hondo suspiro y pensó: "No voy a destruir la página por ti, pero te daré motivos para que no vuelvas a ella".

* * *

Cualquier queja, pastelazo, jitomatazo, etc... o sugerencia, opinión pueden dejarla en un review. Nos leemos pronto de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno ¿qué les parece? XD Llegué a cinco capítulos sin morir en el intento. He decidido que las cosas deben fluir, así que dejaré que mi pluma y mi imaginación decidan cuando será el momento de intensidad física entre esos dos lindos (?)

Como sea :p espero que lo disfruten y disculpen la extensión ¬_¬ pinchis malos cálculos que hago, ignoren eso. Ya.

**Disclaimer:** Dominik no es mío, sólo Dante y la historia. Hay una cita explicita de La divina comedia. Lean y disfruten.

Capítulo V

El sol atravesó la ventana de Dominik y le regalo una suave caricia para despertarla a la realidad. Muchas dudas invadían su mente lo angustiaban. Tantas cosas repasaba desde que abría los ojos y como un autómata se levantaba de la cama, se lavaba la cara, se comprobaba frente al espejo que seguía vivo; pero seguía sintiendo la muerte en cada de piel, por cada movimiento y los miedos lo paralizaban de nuevo. A veces comía lo indispensable, pero hoy debía hacerlo con el recuerdo de las nuevas sensaciones ya conocidas de la primera vez que estuvo vivo.

—Buenos días, Dominik. —le dijo su psicólogo para comenzar la sesión del día. Las palabras fluían y se sentía ajeno a la situación, se veía a sí mismo hablar de cosas sin relevancia mientras el hombre frente a él asentía y tomaba nota. Quería aplaudir su propia actuación.

Al dar finalizada la sesión Dominik camino sin rumbo fijo, pero seguro de su destino. Temblaba por completo y seguía sin estar seguro del por qué, aspiro con fuerza y giro el picaporte para ver a Dante con una expresión agotada.

—Hola, Dominik. — lo miró, sonrió consolador— Me alegra que vinieras. Quiero que veas algo.

Dominik no creía que lo que veía, estaba en _Suicide room_ con el pseudónimo de _Romeo,_ un _avatar _desconocido. Dante le ofreció su lugar y se paró detrás de él, se inclinó un poco para mover su _avatar_ por la página, el chico permanecía inmóvil y sonreía.

—¿A dónde vas? — se atrevió Dominik a preguntar.

—Quiero que entres allí, pero antes quiero que sepas que no importa lo que suceda yo estaré aquí. Pero antes reproduce el vídeo y después puedes preguntarle directamente. — Dante reprodujo su conversación en _Suicide room_ con Sylvia.

—_Hola— saludo Romeo._

—_¿Hola? ¿Qué has venido a buscar? Este es un sitio muy exclusivo. — pregunto otro chico a lado de un avatar de cabello rosa que lo contuvo._

—_Bueno… Vengo a buscar a alguien. Somos amigos y hace mucho que no sé nada de él, lo último que me dijo fue que entró a este sitio. Su nombre es Dominik._

—_Dominik…— repitió la chica—ya no ha venido desde hace mucho. Creo que está en una especie de terapia o algo así._

—_Ya veo. —Romeo al avatar abrazar de Sylvia abrazar al chico y sonreírle. —Pero… lo conociste._

—_Sí, un cobarde que no pudo con una simple misión. —contesto molesta._

—¿_Cuál era su misión? ¿morir? —Romeo comenzaba a molestarse. El avatar de Sylvia se acercó para soltar la bomba._

—_Sí. Básicamente tenía que darnos las herramientas para que todos nos libráramos del mundo. Pero falló y seguramente huyó. —Romeo se apartó de ella, le dio la espalda para marcharse, en el mundo físico tenía nauseas. _

—_Él te amaba, creo que aún lo hace— susurro._

—_Debió morir para probarlo. —dijo para ser abrazada por la espalda por el avatar del chico que en un comienzo sostenía su mano._

La conversación termino y Dominik sintió las tibias lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas… aún la amaba, murió para poder verla una sola vez, murió por ella, porqué sin ella no sabía qué hacer en el mundo.

—Yo si morí por ti. —dijo en voz baja— Esto es una mentira. No le temo a la muerte, la he visto de frente. Por ti, por ella.

—Tranquilo. — le susurro Dante y su voz sonaba como un eco lejano, palabras inentendibles, balbuceos. —Dominik ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

—No… ¿Por qué? — se puso de pie, hablo para sí mismo— ¡¿Por qué no me busco?! ¡¿Tanto miedo le tiene al mundo?! Yo lo hubiera hecho todo ¡todo! Por ella. ¡Morí por ella!— se movía de un lado a otro, miro la pantalla y quiso lanzar el ordenador muy lejos cuando Dante lo tomo por la espalda y lo sostuvo en su lugar con fuerza— Debí quedarme donde estaba… ¿Por qué regresé?

—¿Te gustaba ese lugar?— pregunto Dante, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Dominik tenía la mirada perdida, enfocada en un punto fijo y no veía nada. Estaba tan ausente mentalmente como presente físicamente. Dante se quedó sentado con él en el frío y duro piso de aquel cuarto, abrazaba su cuerpo cálido. Beso su cabello negro y acaricio sus brazos, mientras pensaba como regresarlo de aquel refugio mental. ¿Cómo derrumbar las paredes que protegen del mundo exterior? No tenía caso hablar, no lo escucharía ¿o sí? Pero tampoco podía quedarse con un paciente en esa situación ¿Cómo iba a explicarlo?

Dante ayudo a Dominik a ponerse de pie para sentir que se desvanecía de nuevo, pero se sostuvo lo suficiente para que pudiera llevarlo a cuestas sobre su espalda hasta su habitación. Deseaba que la luz del día no llegara. Necesitaba tiempo para sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que el mismo lo había puesto, no sentía el peso del chico, pero si el de la culpa en su pecho. Llego hasta la habitación y con cuidado lo posó sobre su cama, acaricio su cabello por un largo tiempo mientras escudriñaba su fino rostro.

—Dominik… despierta.

Ausente del mundo exterior escuchaba una voz que lo llamaba con insistencia a despertar y una cálida caricia lo consolaba. ¿A qué volver? No quería estar vivo son la esperanza de estrecharla, hacerla sonreír perdía su sentido y Dominik no quería volver a la confusión. Prefería el refugio de su mente. Ahora había vacío, la mano sobre su cabeza se había alejado y todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral; estaba solo… de nuevo y tal vez para siempre, nadie iba a rescatarlo y sentía que ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente ni siquiera para morir de nuevo por su cuenta.

"Dominik" en el rincón de su mente volvió a escuchar el llamado y ahora la calidez estaba por todo su cuerpo, alguien lo sostenía entre sus brazos y al parecer con todo el cuerpo. ¿Y si regresaba? ¿Qué razones había para volver? ¿Quién lo esperaría? "No tienes una segunda oportunidad para rendirte ahora, es muy pronto". Era verdad, pero el dolor lo tenía paralizado, encadenado, sentía como se volvía más profunda la oscuridad, similar al fondo de un pozo cerrado.

Dante se había recostado a lado de Dominik, rodeaba su cuerpo y contemplaba la vida extinta en sus ojos; su respiración pausada le asustaba; podía morir allí mismo en cualquier momento, en un suspiro abandonar aquello que había suplicado desde que se dio cuenta que el paraíso era una vaga idea del estar en ningún lugar, sin tiempo; desvanecerse por completo era más complicado que dejar de pensar y flotar en el vacío.

—Mi nombre es Dante por el escritor de La divina comedia. Mis padres me hicieron leerla muy joven y cada año la releía. Fue tanta mi fascinación por querer comprenderla que me sé fragmentos de memoria: _¡Oh gente humana, para volar nacida! ¿Por qué al menor soplo caes vencida?_ Creo que se adapta bien a la situación ¿No, Dominik?— lo abrazo más contra su pecho y susurro— demuestra que se equivoca y que aún vuelas. Despierta.

Dominik lo escucho, lo sintió y poco a poco las frías cadenas de su mente se soltaban para dar paso a una luz divina. Quería comenzar otra historia, vivir sin remordimientos y volar sin miedo.

* * *

Cualquier opinión o sugerencia ya saben que en sus lindos reviews. Nos vemos el próximo capítulo ¿quieren saber de que tratará? Yo también XD


End file.
